


Do You Wanna Be A Serpent?

by Erikapell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: He’s from the wrong side of the tracks and she’s damn near close to perfect, they’re both looking for something to feel, something real, could it be that something is right in front of them? When Southside High merges with Riverdale High Serpent Royalty Jughead Jones finds himself falling for the beautiful blonde cheerleader Betty Cooper, in a world filled with opposing gangs and well kept family secrets, can the two broken teens find a home in each other?





	1. Chapter 1

She was beautiful. The kind of beautiful you have to look twice at just to make sure it’s real, the kind of beautiful you see plastered in teen magazines. But she was also the kind of beautiful that was kept hidden away, locked up behind ponytails and pastels. 

She had absolutely no idea how beautiful she was and it was clear in the way she looked down while she walked, the way her shoulders would slump every time she was around another girl, the way her nose would scrunch up when her raven haired best friend would tell her she looked pretty. 

But she was beautiful, there was no denying it. Everyone could see it, especially heir to the Serpent throne, Jughead Jones. 

It had been three weeks since Southside High had merged with Riverdale High and the divide was still as clear as ever, the scantily clad Southsiders had taken over half of the cafeteria while the townies kept ground outside by the picnic benches. Some NorthSiders however, chose to stay in the middle, constantly floating between acceptance and the uncomfortable twist of the unknown. Betty Cooper and her group of friends were definitely part of that floating section. 

He had been taken with her right away, from her perfectly tightened ponytail to the sunshine yellow cardigan she had been wearing when she welcomed them to Riverdale High, a smile so big he was afraid her cheeks might split. Everything about her screamed fake, she was too put together, too perfect, but.. she wasn’t, she wasn’t fake at all, she genuinely accepted the Southside, she wanted to help, make it better. After only a few minutes he could tell that there was so much more to the cheerleader in front of him then Prom committee and ribbons in her hair. 

He thought about her, her tiny shoulders wrapped in his leather jacket, her arms wrapped around his waist as she rode onthe back of his motorcycle. She could be the serpent queen, no one would disrespect her, not if they knew what was good for them. He had imagined it so clearly, it was in his head now, always there and burned into his thoughts. 

He shared nearly every class with her and she was by far the brightest student he had ever seen, determined, ambitious, dedicated. And she was handy, he had seen the way she worked in shop class, hands buried deep in the engine of some beat up camaro as her partner Reggie handed her parts and peered over her shoulder. She was an anomaly, a challenge in the sense that he never knew what to expect, and he loved it, thrived on it. Maybe it was creepy, strange that he was constantly watching her, observing, but that wasn’t going to make him stop. He wasn’t bothering her, he never planned on saying a word to her, blissful ignorance, but that didn’t last very long at all. 

He had been minding his own business, trying to figure out how to open the high tech locker that wasn’t busted and didn’t have a collection of safety pins as it’s lock when he saw it. Saw her… saw him. 

Malachi, Leader of the ghoulies, leaning up against the locker next to none other than Betty Cooper, the longer haired boy leering at the beautiful blonde in her tiny cheerleading uniform. She was looking up at him under her eyelashes as the leopard wearing boy grinned. Jughead was there in seconds flat standing just a few lockers away. 

“I figure you’d like a taste of the wild side, I could give you a ride. You like taking rides?” His eyes trailed up and down her body as she took a step back. 

“No, no I don’t. Thank you for the offer though.” She went to walk away but was stopped by his hand on her arm, a collection of expensive rings digging into the soft skin of her forearm. 

Jughead slammed his hand on the locker behind him causing both the students to snap their attention towards the beanie wearing boy making his way towards them. 

“She said no.” He growled, gently pushing Betty behind him as he stood between the two, his eyes locked on his rivals, an intense stare down taking place.

“She ain’t your bitch to speak for.” Malachi smirked, his fists clenched. 

Jughead opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off when the tiny blonde shoved him aside 

“excuse me? Did you just call me a bitch? Have you lost your mind?! In what planet does that work? Have you ever gotten a respectable partner by calling them a bitch? You’re a disgrace, a disappointment to the entire male race. I don’t know what school you think you’re in but this is Riverdale High, this is my school and if you call me a bitch again I will send a swarm of angry football players and hormonal cheerleaders right in your direction. Learn how to speak to humans before trying to strike up a conversation.” Betty flipped her ponytail, grabbing a shocked and grinning Jughead by the hand and tugging him down the hallway, she turned around one final time “and by the way? I would much rather be a Serpents girl than a Ghoulies girl, what kind of a gang name is that?” 

Jughead held it in as long as possible finally releasing the laugh he had been holding in when Betty locked the door to some small office with old computers and books strewn everywhere. He gripped the corner of a desk as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes 

“A disgrace to the male population” he choked out over a laugh, his eyes finding Betty as she smiled proudly from her space perched against her work desk.

“Well it’s true! He’s a pompous ass and we already have enough of those in Riverdale.” She defended, waiting for his laughter to die down. After a few seconds Jughead straightened himself out, the smile still a ghost on his lips 

“I’m Jughead Jones and that was impressive, I’ve never seen a girl talk to Malachi like that, I actually don’t think I’ve ever seen a girl turn down Malachi.” The leather clad teen stuck his hand out, jumping back a bit when her soft palm connecting with his rough calloused one sent jolts down his spine. 

“I’m Betty Cooper and I’m not afraid of him. Besides he’s not quite my type.” By the way she was staring down at their joined hands Jughead could tell she must have felt the electricity too.

“Good. You don’t have to be.” He continued “I’m not letting him near you again, that guys a creep.” 

Betty giggled   
“Is this some Serpent versus Ghoulie thing? Are you trying to see how many north side girls you can get on your side?” The cheerleader teased, a hint of sincerity in her tone. 

It was quiet for a few seconds before Jughead spoke   
“Nah, not Northside girls. Just one girl.” His eyes found hers and for a moment blue met green and the clash of colors seemed to blend so perfectly.   
A knock on the door broke them out of their moment, it was a redheaded boy who was waving his hand at Betty.

“That’s Archie.” She giggled “I’m fixing his car for the third time this week and he has a hot date with Veronica tonight, I shouldn’t keep him waiting, he’s insufferable when he’s impatient.” She rolled her eyes playfully, her hand was on the door handle when Jughead spoke 

“You meant what you said about rather being a Serpents girl?” He questioned boldly, his eyes locking on hers, it wasn’t a question it seemed to be a…….

Challenge.

Betty grinned, dimples poking through her cheeks 

“Anytime, anywhere.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s not like he was obsessed, no that wasn’t it, he just…appreciated… Betty Cooper a bit more than was probably considered normal. To be fair, it was nearly impossible not to think of her, not when she was everywhere, sitting in front of him in his classes, giggling from the center table in the cafeteria and bouncing through the halls in her tiny blue and gold cheerleading skirt. 

Betty Cooper was haunting him and Jughead Jones wasn’t the slightest bit angry about it. 

Ever since that day in the journalism office, The Beautiful blondes flushed pink cheeks and quick wit, her ability to take down even the scariest of gang leaders while still remaining soft and warm, fiery but still just the right amount of collected. He couldn’t keep his mind off of her, what she was doing, if she was smiling, it wasn’t normal and he was pretty well aware of the fact that it was affecting him in ways it shouldn’t. 

“Earth To Jughead? Did you even hear what I just said?” Sweetpeas voice called from his right, the floppy haired Serpent staring at him with expectant eyes as the rest of the cafeteria table waited for an answer.

“No. I tend to block you out.” He answered, his voice monotone and bored. 

Sweet pea landed a punch to his shoulder, rolling his eyes and repeating   
“I said, the Ghoulies are joining the football team, they’re trying to get the Northside in their favor, more people against us, against the Serpents. What are we gonna do about it?” 

Jughead sighed, they relied on him, his brain, his experience. He was the Serpent prince and they were his subjects, it had been like this since they were young. Fp had made it know that Jughead would be taking over and the training that went into that was worthy of all of the young Serpents respect. 

“We beat them at their own game.” The beanie wearing boy replied simply, grabbing a burger from someone’s plate and biting into it lazily. 

“You mean… Join the Football team, make friends with the …. townies?” Fangs scrunched his nose, the thought disgusting all of the leather wearing group surrounding him. 

“No offense, but I don’t think you’d look too great in a jersey.” Toni Topaz added from her place across from Jughead, eyebrows wiggling flirtatiously. 

“We have no other options, not just the football team, we take over all of the clubs and sports. we gain their trust, show them that we’re here, we’re on their turf and if we want to take down the ghoulies we need them on our side, besides you really want to sit back and watch them get all the credit? Watch everyone cheer them on while we lurk in the bleachers, I’m sick of coming in second place to that gang of assholes.” Jughead growled, his mind wandering to a certain blonde cheerleader jumping up and down for Malachi, cheering him on, being proud of him… it was enough to make him nauseous. 

“I’ve never touched a football in my life.” Sweetpea argued. 

“You’ve got a shit load of pent up aggression, I think you’ll be fine.” Toni rolled her eyes patting the boys arm playfully. 

“So we take over? We just…. beat them at their own game?” Fangs interrupted, a smile crossing his features as his eyes fell to the door where the ghoulies were currently entering the Cafeteria. 

Jughead stood up, arms crossing and stretching the heavy leather of his jacket, the rest of the Followed his lead, matching grins on their faces as they stared down their ridiculously dressed rival gang. 

Suddenly the Ghoulies moved clearing the way for another group of students behind them. The ghost of a smile on his lips as his eyes caught hers.  
It was almost slow motion, a group of rowdy football players came through the doors first, the Letterman Jackets they wore seemed to make them look larger than life, each boy grinning with his arm wrapped around a pretty cheerleader in a tiny uniform. Betty Cooper followed closely behind almost as an after thought, her arm joined with Veronica lodge and a sharply dressed boy talking away at their side. Betty’s eyes found Jugheads and she smiled, the kind of smile that seemed to be reserved for the dark haired boy, something secret behind her eyes, their secret. 

Jughead grinned titling his head and motioning his boys to follow until he was face to face with Reggie Mantle and Archie Andrews, the two boys in question staring Curiously at the road block in their way. 

“Something we can do for you Jones?” Reggie questioned, his muscles arms crossed over his chest and a cocky smile spread over his lips. 

Sweet pea stepped forward standing beside his leader. “We want in.” He stated simply.

Archie raised a brow   
“In what?” He questioned.

“Your football team, we want in.” Jughead responded, matter of fact. 

Reggie chuckled as the group of football players behind him fell silent   
“You want in? You want to be on the football team? Do you even know the first thing about football?” He grinned 

Jughead noticed the way Betty had crept forward, a look of concern in her eyes as she watched the exchange. 

“We’re strong and we know how to be on a team, gang life pretty much taught us more loyalty than you could imagine, we’re fast learners and we figured this might be a good way to settle in, who knows how long we’re going to be here, might as well make the best of it.” Jughead offered, sticking his hand out in solidarity his eyes locked on Reggies.

The Asian boy stared down at Jugheads extended palm before he looked up analyzing the group of large Boys in gang jackets staring at him.   
“You’re not shitting with me are you? Cuz I swear to god if we let you on the team and you..” 

Jughead caught him   
“This is your school, your field, we’re just playing on it, you can count on us.” 

After a moments hesitation Reggie grasped hands and nodded 

“Well alright Snakes, after school today, riverdale field, show is what you got?” 

With that he was gone, the rest of the team following, Archie stayed behind for a moment, slapping a hand to Jugheads shoulder   
“Excited to have you on the team brother” he grinned, jogging to catch up.

The Serpents all exchanged looks before heading back to the table, just as Jughead was about to follow, a familiar voice spoke 

“Trading your leather jacket in for a letterman jacket.” Betty giggled, shifting the pile of books in her hands as she stared up at him, humor in her eyes.

Jughead smiled, grabbing the books from her arms and walking her to her table   
“Nah, I heard chicks dig the leather.” He smirked. 

Betty grinned back  
“Well their is something about a boy in black.” She winked, walking backwards as she went to join her friends   
“I’ll see you at try outs! I’ll be cheering you on Jughead Jones.”

Jughead watched as the redheaded boy sling an arm over her shoulder tugging on her blonde ponytail before dropping a kiss to the raven haired girls lips. 

He couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face as he dropped down at his own lunch table, Toni looked curiously at him.   
“What’s up with you?” She questioned

Jughead took another bite of his burger

“Not a thing, not a thing at all.”


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn’t nervous, not for this. Nerves were reserved for street fights, drag races, for turf wars, not for some football tryout on a perfectly manicured field with a bunch of boys in padded suits and perfectly clean white pants.  
Jughead Jones was not nervous. 

“Go Jughead!”   
Betty Cooper cheered from the sidelines of the football field clad in nothing but a pair of tiny blue shorts and tight white sports bra. Her eyes were glued on him as she waved her Pom poms excitedly, a smile so big and bright it cut right to his core. She was cheering for him, she was rooting for him. 

Okay so maybe Jughead Jones was a little nervous. 

“What are you wearing dude?” Jughead swung around, nearly bumping noses with Archie Andrews as he grinned goofily. Jughead looked down at his jeans and ripped black T-shirt. 

“Clothes?” He answered blandly. 

“You might wanna throw on some shoulder pads, the boys can get rough with new team members. It’s all for show.” Archie pulled off his own shoulder pads handing them over to a confused Jughead.

“Thanks But I think I’m used to a little rough housing.” Images of his Serpent initiation flashed through the dark haired boys mind, if he could take the beating he had gotten at twelve years old he was pretty certain he could take a couple of knocks by the boys on the field. 

“Suit yourself but wear it anyway, don’t want you to bust your shoulder before you even make it to the first game.” Archie waved as he jogged backwards towards the bulldogs. 

Why was he being so considerate, he was a north sider, everyone knows the Northside hates the Southside….right? 

“Dude, I like this! We gotta get some of these cups for the next time we fight the ghoulies!” Sweetpea appeared next to Jughead, tapping the cup on his crotch with his knuckles. 

Jughead rolled his eyes, a smile slipping onto his lips 

“Right away dude, I’ll put it on the shopping list.” 

There were about thirteen Serpents lined up behind him as they stood facing the Riverdale bulldogs, they had his back like always, protect the fearless leader no matter what the situation may be.

“Alright you guys ready? We’ll go through a couple drills and then we’ll scrimmage, Serpents against Bulldogs.” Reggie Mantle cracked his knuckles.   
Fangs was practically bouncing from his space beside Jughead 

“Let’s do this.” He grinned, excitement rolling off of him in waves.   
Let the games begin. 

Okay, so football was not as easy as expected. 

Jughead dropped to the ground for the final time, his back aching and a nasty bruise forming on his calf. It was hard and it was chaotic but….he was good. No, he was great at football, a natural talent that he apparently possessed and the bulldogs? They were impressed. 

Reggie, Moose, Archie and Chuck stood in the center of the field, the rest of the bulldogs lined up behind them. 

“Alright.” Reggie started, he was dripping sweat but the smile on his face was fueled with adrenaline “You guys don’t suck, unfortunately we only have space on the team for four of you. It’s gonna be Jones, Sweetpea, Harley and Rusty. The rest of you guys weren’t awful.” The muscled Asian shrugged. 

Jughead and sweet pea pounded fists before diverting their attention to their slumped over friend. Fangs looked heart broken, a confused frown marring his features.

“Fangs… you did good, they just filled up, maybe they thought you were too good for the team.” Jughead placed a comforting hand on the tattooed boys shoulder. 

Fangs ripped his arm away

“Well why didn’t they pick me then? Whatever I should’ve known, it’s just this shit school anyway.” He grumbled moving to walk away before a beefy hand slammed down on his forearm, Reggie stood in front of him, his eyes locked on the shorter boys.

“I didn’t pick you for the football team because I need you on the wrestling team. You’d be a great addition and I want you completely dedicated, you can’t be on both teams if I want you taking over.” 

Fangs stared up in shock, a cocky smile forming on his lips   
“Yeah, of course. The wrestling team. Seems more my speed anyway, I’ll uh.. see if I can stop by practice tomorrow.” 

Reggie rolled his eyes, backing away   
“Whatever kid,just bring shorts.” 

Fangs turned to Jughead and Sweetpea   
“He wants me for the wrestling team? Did he ask either of you?” 

Both of the boys landed a smack to the back of the younger Serpents head. Sweet peas eyes found something past Jugheads shoulder s and he grinned.  
“Heads up, looks like someone’s got an admirer .” 

Jughead turned quickly, his body nearly colliding with Betty’s as she giggled and reached up to steady herself, arms wrapping around Jugheads shoulders.  
“Woah there.” She whispered when His hands landed on her waist. 

Sweetpea gently pushed his way between the two teens  
“You’re betty cooper, saw your name on the flyers around school. Tutor, cheerleader, journalist, head of the homecoming committee, you just do it all don’t you?” 

Jugheads ears perked up as he shoved Sweetpea aside “ journalist?” 

Betty moved her eyes from Sweetpea back to the boy in front of her   
“I run the school newspaper, I wouldn’t say I’m quite a journalist yet, and I’m the only one on the Blue and gold but sure yeah, journalist. Nice to meet you Sweetpea, Serpent, southsider, And… math prodigy.” Betty quirked an eyebrow as Sweetpea stared at her in shock, his cheeks flushing pink. 

“How did you….?”   
Betty smiled

“You’re not the only one who knows things.” 

The boy with the neck tattoo mumbled something before sulking off to join the rest of the Serpents,his pace quicker than normal.   
Jughead snorted

“I don’t think Ive ever seen anyone embarrass Sweetpea.” 

Betty waved the Pom Pom in her hand playfully   
“There’s a first time for everything. So Jughead Jones, you’re on the football team now? Does this mean I’ll be seeing a lot more of you?”   
Jughead smirked, casual enough to be considered playful but warm enough to show that he really really liked the thought of that. 

“Depends, you gonna wear my number on your back?” He teased

The almost wicked smile that crossed her lips had Jugheads smile faltering, eyes widening as she reached forward to brush a stray strand of ink black hair from his eyes 

“Wouldn’t you much rather see me with a snake on my back.” She whispered low and husky, sugary sweet with just the right amount of spice. She was sin personified. 

And he was speechless 

“I…I…” 

“Hey Jones! Get your ass over here and pick up your jersey!” Reggie called impatiently

Betty moved backwards as Jugheads eyes traced the toned lines of her abs on display underneath her sports bra, her long tan legs tucked into the barely their work out shorts, his throat went dry as he followed the bead of sweat dripping down her neck and into the space between her chest. 

“You heard him jones, gotta go.” She waved, turning back to walk towards the cheerleaders, a newly defined swish in her hips that had the Serpent Prince nearly drooling on the spot 

Betty Cooper was going to be the death of him

But god, what a way to go.


	4. Chapter 4

He was tired, his bones ached and a distinct throbbing pounded against his temples. After an early morning Serpents meeting at the White Wyrm, three exams and two hours of conditioning practice, Jughead Jones was truly and completely exhausted. 

It was nearly seven o clock at night and the dark haired Serpent was just exiting the gym locker room, his wavy hair damp and messy and his leather jacket shoved deep in his duffel. The showers at Riverdale High were so much nicer than the broken down rusted one in his own trailer, most days he would spend hours just standing under the steady warm spray and letting his mind wander anywhere but the present. Tonight was no exception, he needed it, a break. A break from the Serpents, from his responsibilities, as much as he loved his rank in the gang sometimes it was too much, sometimes he just wanted too sit down with his friends, drink a milkshake, kiss a pretty girl.  
A pretty girl with hauntingly deep green eyes, a girl with golden hair and the softest skin, he wanted to kiss strawberry flavored lips and put his hands on swirling curves. 

He wanted to kiss Betty Cooper and no one else. 

It was impossible, the thought of her ever wanting to truly be with him, sure she fooled around, teased him, played his game, But she was made for better. She was Betty Cooper, she deserved better, she would have better. It was just the facts, pretty girls with golden hearts don’t fall for broken boys with broken parts.

A soft and soothing voice rang through the halls 

“They hung a sign up in our town  
If you live it up you wont live it down"

Jughead strained to follow the voice, it was familiar but so heart breakingly Beautiful he could only focus on the way the words etched into his brain.

“So She left Monte Rio son  
Just like a bullet leaves a gun.” 

It was getting closer, the voice carrying through the halls and calling him in, the sound of a siren, something sent down to take him away.   
“With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips  
She went and took the California trip.”

It was coming from the office, the first place he had spoken to Betty, the tiny room covered in papers. 

Sure enough, she was there, thegirl who never left his thoughts, her nose buried in a book as the words she sang tumbled from her lips. 

“Well the moon was gold and her hair like wind,   
she said don’t look but now, just come on in.” 

Jughead leaned against the doorway, his smile genuine, so soft and out of place if any of his brothers saw him they wouldn’t recognize him. She was beautiful, the girl was an angel and he was lucky enough to be in her presence, even for just a bit. She looked different, gone was the tight ponytail and pastel sweaters, replaced by honey blonde curls cascading over the arm of the hideous plaid couch, she was wearing her cheerleading shorts and an oversized riverdale High sweatshirt, a pair of dirty white converse on her feet. She looked so god damn beautiful it hurt to look.

“You gotta hold on, hold on, you gotta hold on  
Take my hand, I’m standing right here you gotta hold on.”

She hummed softly, her eyes scanning the pages of her book.

“You can sing too?” He smirked, a lazy smile spreading across his face as the book slipped from Betty’s hands, a gasp falling from her lips as she straightened herself out, the instant look of relief in her eyes when she saw that it was only him did things to jugheads stomach.

“Jughead Jones. We have to stop meeting like this. Ya know, if you wanna hang out you only have to ask.” She smirked back teasingly.

“I like the mystery of it all.” He offered, sliding his duffel bag across the floor and taking a seat on the couch beside her, picking up her book off the floor and reading the title “any reason you’re here at Riverdale at 7 o’clock at night reading…. Jack Kerouac?” He raised a curious brow, handing back her book. Their fingers touched for a moment as he made the exchange and they both stared at each other, you could almost feel the electricity through the room. 

“Same reason as you I would assume.” The beautiful blonde responded, sliding her fingers out from under his. 

“You don’t have a working shower either?” The serpent joked. 

Betty rolled her eyes, smacking his arm 

“No you dork, I needed….I just needed time.. time to myself, I needed time to not be the perfect girl next door, to not smile for the cameras and give speeches and fix everyone’s problems. Lord knows I have enough of my own problems to figure out.” She smiled sadly, her shoulders slumped as she leaned back against the couch. 

“I get that.” Jughead agreed “I know what it’s like to have everyone depend on you, to need you. Sometimes I just want to run away, just get on my bike and leave. Start over.” He wasn’t sure why he was telling her all of this, spilling his guts, but he was and he didn’t regret it, he could talk to her, trust her. 

“We could go together.” Betty sighed, a dreamy smile on her lips “like Romeo and Juliet except we live happily ever after.” 

Jughead smiled back, resting against the couch alongside Betty “the fair Princess Elizabeth and the peasant boy Jughead Jones Run away together on horseback, ride off into the sunset.” He chuckled softly.

“It would be nice.” Betty said turning to look at him “but we can’t leave, not when so many people rely on us, Need us. We have responsibilities.”   
She stuck her tongue out playfully and Jughead laughed a bit louder.

“Responsibilities. My mortal enemy.” 

“I thought that the Ghoulies were your mortal enemy.” Betty giggled 

“Ahh the true enemy in our story.” Jughead said dryly, his eyes falling on Betty as she leaned forward 

“Our story.” She repeated “I like that. “Our story” the beautiful blonde cheerleader was beaming “so what’s the next chapter of our story Juggie.” The nickname rolled off her tongue so casually that Jughead felt a warmth in his chest that he hadn’t felt since he was a kid. 

“Well Betts, that’s up to us. I heard you’re severely understaffed at your paper and I was wondering if you could use another author might be a good place to work on… our story.” He grinned, nerves buzzing. What if she said no? What if she liked being alone, he hated the sting of rejection. 

“I’d love that Juggie.” She whispered, her hand sliding into his open palm. She was letting him in. She wanted him here, with her in her space. After a moment of silence jughesd grabbed the book from the table

“Tell me about this book.” He nodded, the moment had passed but he didn’t want to leave, didn’t want to say goodbye.

“Oh jughead, you should never ask me about a book, once I get going I never stop. Buttt… since you asked, okay so essentially the protagonist…”   
Jughead leaned back against the couch his eyes locked on Betty as she animatedly told an in depth summary of her favorite novel. 

He wouldn’t trade this for all the naps in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

She was angry with him, he could tell in the stiffness of her spine as she breezed past him in the cafeteria, in the way she looked anywhere but his direction during cheerleading practice, but when he found the blue and gold office locked and empty two days later there was really no denying it, Betty Cooper was angry with him and an angry Betty Cooper? Well that was nothing to be messed with. 

It was all very confusing, things had been going well, better than well, great actually. He was happy, she made him happy and he thought he did the same for her, judging by the way her fingers would squeeze his hand under their chemistry table, or the way her nose would nuzzle the cool leather of his jacket collar when she hugged him for luck before his first football game, the curl of her smile when his knuckles would graze the soft pink flush of her cheeks. He was happy and he knew she was too, he knew it, so why was she hiding from him, avoiding him, the distance physically hurting him. He needed her here, right next to him. 

“Looking for someone?” Toni spoke up from his right, the flash of her camera blinding him for a moment as his eyes adjusted.

“Knock that shit off Topaz.” Jughead growled, Betty wasn’t in the cafeteria and she wasn’t in the gym, she wasn’t in the office and she wasn’t helping the freshman in the tutoring center, he had looked everywhere and the lack of his very favorite blonde soured his already anxious mood. 

“I just think you’re pretty is all.” Toni smirked, dropping her camera on the table and putting her chin in her hands, staring at Jughead “you know it never would’ve worked anyway, she’s not meant to be around people like us.” Toni offered, a bitter tint to her tone. 

Jugheads head snapped up towards the purple haired serpent. “What are you talking about?” His eyes narrowed, something wasn’t right.   
Toni shrugged, her hands tugging at the mesh of her top

“I’m just saying, you don’t have time for some bubblegum princess , you have shit to do on the Southside do you really think spending time with Barbie is a good idea? Come on Jughead use your head.” Toni snorted humorlessly, her posture stiff. “Besides…” her hand slid across the table, Black painted nails stroking the back of his palm “What about us?” 

Jughead ripped his hand away   
“What about us?” He sneered “there is no us, there never was, I told you Toni That kiss meant nothing, it was months ago and I had just gotten the shit kicked out of me by the ghoulies, I was tired and sore. I love you Toni, but not like that, I’ve Never led you on, I’ve never lied to you. You need to move on.” 

Toni threw her hands on the cafeteria table, the sound of her rings clanging against the metal made Jughead flinch 

“Everything we’ve been through? We grew up together, we’re supposed to be together! Don’t you see that? You want to throw all of that away for some privileged, spoiled townie? She doesn’t know you? She’ll never get you like I do. She doesn’t care about you, she didn’t even fight for you when I told her….” Toni trailed off, her face was scrunched, her eyes dangerously guilty but there wasn’t a hint of regret lingering. 

The Serpent prince stood up, his height towering over the female photographers tiny frame   
“what did you tell her? What did you say to Betty.” He demanded, his words coming out in a hiss, he vaguely registered Sweetpea and Fangs coming to stand behind him. 

Toni snorted   
“I’m not scared of you, I told her exactly what everyone already knows. You’ll never want her, she’s fun for now but everyone knows it won’t last long, you’re from two different worlds. You’ll end up with me. It’s just how it is,how it’s always been.” Toni smiled, it was different now though, wicked and deceitful. 

Sweetpea spoke up from behind Jughead 

“You’re done Toni.” He snorted as Fangs shook his head 

“Not cool Toni. Not cool at all.” 

The Serpents had grown fairly fond of Betty, the tiny cheerleader was helping them all pass their classes with her extensive tutoring and she was almost always admiring their bikes and cars, stroking the Serpents ever growing egos. Fangs and Sweetpea in particular were captains of the Betty Cooper fan club and Toni’s increasingly cocky attitude was beginning to grate their nerves. 

Jughead turned quickly, his face so close to Toni’s he could hear the sharp intake of breath the frightened girl took.   
“Don’t go near Betty, don’t talk to her, don’t look at her. If I catch you in the same room as her you’re done. Done with the Serpents and done with me. Stay the hell away from me Toni Topaz.” Jughead moved back, his combat boots pounding the cafeteria floor as he ran through the double doors. 

Jugheads stomach twisted painfully, she thought he was playing her, using her. Betty probably assumed he was exactly like the stories said, the Serpent Prince, takes what he wants and leaves. It wasn’t true, not with her, never with her. 

“Hey Jones, where’s the fire?” Archie whipped around from his locker, his normal goofy smile plastered across his face slowing Jugheads Run. 

“Have you seen Betty?” The out of breath teen panted, his eyes looking around frantically. 

Archie slammed his locker shut, his hands shoved into the pockets of his letterman jacket   
“Listen Jones, Ive known Betty since birth, we used to run around in diapers through the sprinkler. I love that girl, but I like you bro, you’re cool and I can tell care about her. She’s a strong girl but she’s been through too much to be dicked around. You gotta be careful with her.” Archie nodded his head towards the locker room. Jughead nodded quickly, he turned around before he headed towards the gym 

“I like her a lot. If she’ll have me I’ll treat her right, I’m gonna take care of her, protect her. I’m gonna treat her how she deserves to be treated.. I just… I want you to know that.” Jughead rubbed the back of his neck nervously as his eyes fell to the floor. 

The redhead chuckled   
“I don’t know much about you Jughead Jones but I know you’re a good dude. I think we’re gonna be good friends. Now go, go get your girl.” He smirked. 

Jughead grinned, his feet carrying him to the locker room where he found her folding up her cheerleading uniform, her eyes landing on his.   
“Jughead..” She whispered

“I like you Betty Cooper, i care about you.” He stated simply, chest rising and falling as he stared helplessly at the beautiful girl in front of him. 

“I…What?” Betty whispered. 

Jughead took a deep breath   
“I like you, I like having you close to me, i like hearing you laugh, I like the way you know more about my motorcycle than me, I like the way you curl your hair around your finger when you’re nervous. I like how even though I know Toni said terrible things to you you’re still standing here listening, not judging. I like you Betty Cooper and I want you to know that I’m not giving up on you, no matter what you do, no matter what this stupid civil war throws at us I’m not giving up. And even if you don’t want to be around me I’m still going to be here, to protect you, to watch out for you because I care about you and I don’t even know why the thought of never talking to you again makes me feel physically sick…” Jughead knew he was rambling, he knew that he wasn’t making any sense but he couldn’t stop, not until he smelled the honey and vanilla of Betty’s perfume filling his nose. 

Betty’s bright green eyes were filled with tears and her hands were placed on his chest. 

“Jughead Jones I like you too.” She whispered 

“And as much as id like to list all of the things I like about you, I really really need you to kiss me right now Okay?” She grinned.  
Jugheads hands found her waist, pulling her closer to him 

“As you wish sunshine.”   
His lips met hers.

Home.


	6. Chapter 6

She was sugar and honey and everything right about the world, her lips were soft as satin and her hands buried deep in his hair sent the kind of chills down his spine that he only felt when the cold poured from his body and warmth took over. She was blonde ponytails and tiny skirts, she was motor oil and worn out novels, she was light and dark, fire and rain. Betty Cooper was everything and there was no way on this planet Jughead Jones was going to lose her, not now and not ever. 

She was healing him, stitching up the broken pieces of the young Serpent hole by hole. 

Since that kiss in the girls locker room the two had been inseparable, you hardly ever saw the beautiful cheerleader without her leather clad boyfriend towering over her frame. He was intimidating , that much was certain, from his gang of bikers that followed closely behind no matter where he went, to the protective and slightly frightening gaze he cast on nearly every Riverdale Student who dared to stare just a little too long at his Betty. And she was, his that is, he treated her as an extension of himself, and he supposed She was, she was carrying his heart after all.

But there was one minor problem, a nagging itch that tapped at that back of Jugheads brain, an insecurity fed by years of mistreatment and shame. Betty had yet to invite him to her home, it had been just two weeks since the beginning of their relationship but it still weighed heavily on Jugheads mind. Any talk of her family was quickly pushed aside, her parents were never mentioned and all he knew of her home life was that her sister had gotten pregnant and went to live on a farm in Tulsa. He wanted to know all of her and her family, her upbringing, that was such a huge part of her it seemed to leave an empty gap in Betty’s heart, one she wasn’t willing to give away quite yet. 

Not that he didn’t mind their nights curled up on the couch in his fathers trailer, Betty’s perfectly hand written notes for the blue and gold sprawled out beneath them. One night Betty walked into his tiny home with an armful of clothing, tattered and torn, her cheeks rosy as she dropped the clothes on the couch, her hands reaching in her back pack for a sewing kit, when Jughead had stared at her curiously she just smiled.

“Sweetpea asked me to fix up a couple of his shirts and I guess a few of the gang heard that I’m pretty handy with a sewing needle so they asked me to do a little mending.” She shrugged, her smile bright as she changed the topic to the latest drama on the cheerleading team. 

That was one of the things jughead loved most about Betty, she never judged, never pitied, she just…did. Most of the women on the Southside weren’t particularly the maternal type, most of the young Serpents moms had run off shortly after they were born and the ones that had stayed? Well, They weren’t the type to fix clothes or cook dinner. 

But Betty was. she was happy to come over and make dinner for Jughead and his friends, happy to patch up the bruises and cuts that the gang members would get after particularly brutal street fights, she did it all with a smile, a real one, one so genuine it lit up the entire room. The once dark and dull Southside seemed to be getting brighter by the day. It was no secret that the tiny journalist was the main reason for the change. 

That brought them to where they were right now , Betty’s legs wrapped around jugheads waist, her hands in his hair as she peppered kisses to his neck, her button down blouse halfway undone. She was sin personified and normally he was plenty happy to enjoy the feel of her perfect body pressed against his, her curious hands exploring, setting sparks to his skin. But tonight? Well he was a little distracted. 

“I want to meet your parents” he mumbled into her loose honey blonde waves. The sentence was muffled in a mumble and it came out sounding more like “ na mee your parents.” 

Betty pulled away, her eyebrows scrunched, a giggle escaping her lips as she ran her fingers down his jaw   
“Come again handsome?” 

Jughead let his hands wander Betty’s curves before he took a deep breathe, his rainstorm blue eyes meeting her meadow green ones   
“I want to meet your parents.” He spoke more clearly.

Betty stiffened, fingers falling from his face and pulling away as she buttoned up her blouse

“My parents aren’t home. They’re away.” She spoke briskly, sliding from his lap and adjusting the the tiny green skirt she was wearing. 

“For how long?” Jughead pressed, he was still shirtless but now he was standing, trying desperately to get her to look at him, to explain. 

“I don’t know Jughead, god why do we even have to talk about this? I met your dad, you don’t really need to meet my parents. We know we’re official what does it matter?” Betty huffed, her arms crossing around her chest, the button down she was wearing rose up on her forearms revealing a deep purple bruise, fingerprints visible around her wrist. 

“What the hell is that?” Jughead barked, moving to her so quickly she didn’t even have time to pull down her sleeve before he was gently clutching her arm in his hands.

Betty inhaled sharply   
“someone must have grabbed me too hard at practice last week, it’s no big deal.” 

Jughead stopped back, something dangerous in his eyes   
“I know bruises Betty, and that ones fresh, you haven’t had cheerleading practice in two days and you’ve been wearing long sleeves for three. It’s summer Betty, now tell me. Who. Is. Hurting. You?” He didn’t want to scare her but he was damn close to shaking, his words coming out in a growl, someone was hurting his girl, Someone was hurting Betty and he was going to find out who. 

“No one! No one is hurting me! Just drop it Jughead, please!” Betty cried, tears welling in the corners of her eyes as she backed into the trailer wall. 

“Bullshit! Someone is beating on you. I’m your boyfriend! I want to help you! God Betty just let me help you!” He was yelling now, his hands flaring.  
Betty shook her head aggressively 

“I don’t need your help! Just leave it alone, I’m asking you to leave it alone!” She begged.

“I can’t leave this alone Betty, you know who I am, What I am! You have to tell me who’s doing this to you, I’m not going to let it happen again, I can keep you safe!” The dark haired boy was pleading with her, searching her face for some kind of indication, he was such a fool, he hadn’t seen it, hadn’t paid attention to the bruises. 

“no one can keep me safe! Don’t you get that?! I’m not safe anywhere!” She was sobbing now, her chest heaving under the anxiety and guttural cries 

“What about your parents? Your dad? Does he know?!” 

It was just a split second,a flicker of her eyes, the way her body tensed at the mention of him. Jugheads eyes widened, in an instant he was grabbing his leather jacket and pulling his shirt on, his hand was on the door handle when he felt Betty’s body press against his 

“Where are you going?! Please stop, just stay please, just stay!” Her entire body shook with unrestrained sobs. “I need you to stay.” She whispered her voice so broken he had no other option but to turn around and wrap his arms around his beautiful girlfriend, sliding them both down the wall and squeezing her against his body. 

After a few minutes Jughead whispered  
“I want to kill him. I want him dead.”

Betty shivered against his chest  
“Sometimes I think I do too. It’s been happening since I was little, it’s why Polly ran away, she wanted to take me with her but I couldn’t leave, I can’t leave my mom. I wasn’t lying when I said they went away, they left this morning for a journalism convention they’ll be home tomorrow .”  
Jughead nodded slowly, wheels turning in his mind 

“You’ll stay here for the night, I want you right next to me, where I can see you, feel you.”   
Betty nodded, not a moment of hesitation 

“I don’t really want to be alone tonight.” She whispered   
Jughead shook his head 

“You’re never alone. Not anymore, I’m right here sunshine and I’m not going anywhere. Not now and not ever.” 

After what felt like hours Betty’s breathing slowed, her head pressed against his chest slipped slowly. She was sleeping, thank god. Jugheads arms moved under her knees, picking her up bridal style as she sleepily swung her arms over his neck involuntarily, finding comfort close to him even in her dreams. Gently laying her down into his bed and sliding into the space beside her, the Serpent Prince stared down at his beautiful princess, he had meant it when he told Archie he was going to protect her, keep her safe. 

He was willing to do whatever it takes.


	7. Chapter 7

He was fairly certain that if there was one thing in this world he would never get tired of it was staring at a sleeping Betty Cooper. She was beautiful beyond the sense of the word, her long tan legs, bare and smooth sticking out from underneath his navy cotton sheets, her honey blonde hair spilling over his pillow like gold, long dark lashes fluttering against her smooth skin. Betty cooper was a vision that he was happy to stare at as long as humanly possible. 

They had slept together, that’s all they had done, sleep. But he had seen everything, he could still feel the smooth skin of her torso as his fingers traced the bruises on her ribs, his lips practically begged to kiss the scar beneath her temple. She had fallen asleep wrapped in his dark blue flannel as he whispered promises in her ear, he was going to keep her safe, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt her, she was his.

It was a dangerous game they were playing, each day his feelings towards the beautiful blonde in his bed were growing deeper and deeper, he was falling so fast and hard that he knew exactly how helpless he was to stop it. His world, the Southside, the Serpents, it was dangerous and it wasn’t meant to let In someone so bright, so good, but here she was bruised and broken buried in his sheets, And he was selfish, he wanted her to stay there, he wanted to hold her every night and never let go. 

“Good morning.” 

The soft familiar tilt had Jughead twisting his body to stare at Betty, she was smiling at him, her eyes hooded with sleep as her hand reached for Jugheads. He happily twisted their fingers together, bringing her knuckle to his lips for a kiss. 

“Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?” Jugheads spare hand reached out to brush a loose curl from her eyes. God she was so damn beautiful.

“Like a baby.” She stretched, a wince scrunching her nose, she was hurt and it was obvious by the way her hand instantly went to cover the swelling bruise on her ribs.

“I’ll get you ice.” Jughead was up and on his feet in an instant, his hands digging through the freezer as he filled a dish towel with ice cubes, he turned so quickly he nearly sent a giggling Betty flying. 

“Woah there handsome, where the fire?” She smiled, her fingers tracing the worry lines on Jugheads forehead.

“You’re supposed to be in bed, Betts you’re hurt, you can’t be up and moving around, it’s Saturday. We can hang out here all day.” His hands fell to her waist, the ice pack cold on her back she shivered

“I’ve been through worse.” She shrugged.

Jugheads whole body heated up, another reminder of the scum and hell betty had to deal with everyday while he was busy admiring the way she looked in her cheerleading uniform. 

“Anyway..” She continued “we can’t hang out here all day, today’s the huge school wide barbecue with all of the clubs, I pretty much organized the whole thing. I’m the head of the planning committee so I have to be there to oversee it all! You’re also expected to be there too Mr. Runningback.” Betty winked, her hips swaying as she swiveled out of her boyfriends arms.

“Do you really think organized school events are my thing?” Jughead Questioned, his eyes glued to the rhythmic shake of his beautiful girlfriends ass. 

Betty turned back around 

“They will be if you want me to make my famous blueberry pancakes for breakfast.” The sneaky cheerleader quirked a brow as she bent into the fridge before pulling out a fresh tray of blueberries, his dad was always filling the trailer with healthy options that Jughead seemed to glaze over in favor of the frozen pop tarts. “Besides, Sweetpea And Fangs are excited about it, they already volunteered for first grilling shift. I just have to go grab a change of clothes at home and I’ll meet you there.” 

“No.” The word slipped from the beanieless boys mouth before his brain even had a chance to catch up. Betty turned around, a confused frown on her lips “I’ll drop you at home and I’ll wait outside and then we’ll drive there together.”

His words didn’t leave room for argument but that wasn’t going to stop the incredibly stubborn cooper girl. 

“Jughead,I’m going to have to go home eventually, my dad won’t even be there, he’s still on the retreat. I’ll be fine, I’ve been taking care of myself for as long as I can remember, you don’t need to worry about me.” Her hands were on her hips as she stared at Jughead, a sad smile on her lips. 

“I know you can take care of yourself, that’s one of the things i love about you, but sometimes… sometimes you have to let me help you. I want to be there for you, I’m going to be there for you. I meant what I said about you being mine, you’re my heart Betty Cooper and I protect what’s mine. It’s in my blood, my roots.” He explained. 

Betty seemed to deflate 

“Ok, you can drive me home but there’s no way your waiting outside and we’re taking your bike to the barbecue. I love that thing.” Betty turned with a dramatic swish, her hair flipping out behind her as she went on her tippytoes digging in the cabinets of his tiny trailer. 

“Deal.” Jughead grinned, scooping Betty up and helping her grab the bag of flour before it came tumbling down all over her.   
****

“I told you. I’m just fast is all.” Betty rolled her eyes as she grabbed Jugheads hand, tucking the helmet in the bag attached to his Harley. 

“I just don’t understand how you can look like that..” the leather wearing boy gestured to her entire body “ in literally like two minutes, it takes Toni at least two hours to get ready for any event.” 

Betty giggled   
“I’m wearing shorts and your away jersey? It’s not particularly a ball gown. I don’t wear much makeup, Toni wears much more makeup than I do.”   
Jughead sighed 

“And yet you look pretty enough to be a picture, it’s ridiculous there’s no way you’re real. I call bullshit.”   
The wavy haired blonde pressed a kiss to her goofy boyfriends cheek. 

“Coming from James Dean meets Troy Bolton over here.”

Jughead was in a pair of distressed blue jeans, combat boots and his football jersey, his Serpents jacket slung over one shoulder as his still damp black waves hung low in his eyes, his dimples poking out as he smiled down at his girlfriend.

“Maybe she’s born with it, maybe it’s Maybelline?” He teased. 

“Maybe you two make me sick.” 

Betty and Jughead turned around to see Reggie leaning against the grill next to Sweetpea and Fangs, archie to their right his arm swung around Veronica. 

“Jealous much Reg?” Betty stuck her tongue out playfully 

“Of our very own Danny Zuko and Sandra Dee? Absolutely, I’m still single as hell, someone find me my own fairytale.”   
Jughead chuckled

“Maybe stop sleeping with every girl at Pembrooke Prep and you might have a chance.” 

Reggie rolled his eyes dramatically 

“Ah But that’s where you’re wrong, I’m like Snow White, I have to go through my dwarves before I find my prince….ss” 

Betty pressed a kiss to Jugheads cheek 

“I’ve gotta go check on the mayor and her speech. I’ll catch up with you in a bit.” Before he could respond Betty was dragging Veronica across the crowded football field. 

“I didn’t see Betty leave the trailer last night? You two have fun?” Fangs wiggled his eyebrows and Sweetpea sipped his Gatorade bottle filled with beer, a smile pulling at his lips. 

“Don’t wanna hear it! That’s like my sister dude!” Archie slapped his hands to his ears, humming loudly, Reggie smacked the back of his head.   
“It’s none of your business, get your own girlfriend.” Jughead smiled 

“So she’s your girlfriend now?” The snide and nasally voice had Jugheads spine stiffening 

“Malachi.” He growled, turning around Sweetpea and Fangs surrounding him as a few of the other Serpents emerged from the crowd, Reggie and Archie stood to the side, confused.

“I’m just wondering when this happened is all Juggie Boy, you with her cuz I showed interest? That’s low even for you.” He beamed   
“Why I’m with my girlfriend is none of your business, but I promise you our relationship had nothing to do with you. Don’t flatter your self.” Jughead knuckles cracked under his clenched fist.

“You do enough of that for me, you think anyone’s afraid of your little band of snakes? My gang could wipe yours out in seconds flat. As for Betty? She’ll come crawling to Ghoulie territory before you can even blink. You’re whore of a mother sure did, she’s real happy to stay shacked up on our side.” 

It happened so fast he didn’t even have time to blink, one minute his hand was in mid air ready to land on the long haired boys face the next he was meeting air, his body being pushed aside. When he opened his eyes again he was met with Archie wailing on Malachi.

“You don’t talk about someone’s mother you piece of shit, especially not my friend!” 

Veronica was screaming and Reggie was pulling Archie off, sure enough Betty’s tiny hands were anchoring Jughead to his spot.   
“Archie has anger issues.” She whispered shakily into Jugheads ear “especially regarding mothers.” 

“You fucking idiot, redneck piece of shit.” Malachi spit out blood, his body slumped as he charged at archie again.

“Leave now!” It was Moose Mason, bulky body standing tall in front of Reggie and Archie as the rest of the football team surrounded the Ghoulies, the gang glanced around for a moment sizing up their opponents, they were outnumbered, slowly they started backing away.

“I’m coming back for you, we all are. It’s not over Jones, Andrews, Mantle. You picked the wrong side.” Malachi was being dragged away by members of his group. 

Jugheads arm was wrapped tightly around Betty’s waist as Archie and Reggie made their way toward the Serpent leader  
“We’re with you, we’re on your side.” Reggie vowed stoically. 

Jughead took a moment to pause, his eyes scanning all of the students watching him, waiting on his next move. There was only one persons who’s opinion mattered, one person he wanted on his side, he glanced down.

Betty nodded, her eyes set in stone cold determination, narrowed and fierce almost like… 

A snake. 

Jughead grinned   
“Together.” He whispered, betty smiled “together.” 

Jughead turned to the crowd, he was ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Things change, time passes, and people leave, that’s life. Its cruel and hard but it’s the way things happen, they way life works. It can be dark and lonely but it keeps going, life doesn’t stop for pain and heart ache, life goes on no matter how much you wish it would slow down, how hard you pray for it to just stop. Sometimes you’re handed more than you can handle, more pain and loss then you can take, But you fight, you push through for that tiny spark of light that makes it all worth it, that makes all the bad fade into white noise. 

Betty Cooper was light, she was sunshine and warmth, she was Jughead Jones’ personal spark. It was ridiculous really, the fact that she wanted to be with him, that she cared about him so deeply it felt like some kind of cheap trick that would eventually unravel leaving him broken and even more damaged than he had been before. But still… he held her hand a little tighter, kissed her a little longer, he was selfish, he didn’t deserve her but he wanted her, needed that spark to live, to feel alive. 

She was currently spinning barefoot in the empty gymnasium, some upbeat alternative song blasting through the speakers as she flung her arms out, a heartbreakingly beautiful smile directed directly towards him. The oversized t shirt she was wearing nearly covered her tiny shorts and her long blonde waves spun in rhythm to her feet.

“Dance with me Juggie.” She giggled, her hands wrapping around Jugheads neck as she tugged him towards the center of the floor, his clumsy feet stumbling as the song on the speakers switched to something slow and soft. His hands found her waist and he tugged her close to his body 

“Anything you want Betts.” He whispered, the smile on his lips involuntary and so carefree it always surprised him. 

She sighed in content, her tiny fingers burying in his hair as she rested her cheek on his chest, hard leather against her baby smooth skin. They had had a long week, between the Ghoulies declaring all out war on Riverdale and Betty’s attempts at avoiding her father both of the teens were on constant edge. '

It was silent for what felt like ages, a comfortable quiet though 

“I’m sorry….about everything” Jughead whispered, gently swaying and squeezing Betty tighter to his chest.   
Bright green eyes stared up at him in complete confusion 

“For what?” 

“You shouldn’t be involved in this damn civil war, Malachi has his sights on You now. He wants to get to you because he knows it will get to me, I hate that you have to deal with this.” Jughead pressed his lips to the top of Betty’s head his eyes falling closed. She was too good for him, a constant reminder in the way she never blamed him. 

“It’s not your fault, this war between the sides has been going on longer than either of us have been around for, I choose you Jughead. I’m alway going to choose you. I don’t care about sides, I’m on your side. No matter what.” Betty stepped back as the song changed, her face serious as she stood before Jughead.

“I’ve been told my whole life that I wasn’t good enough, people want me to be something that I’m not. I never thought… I never even wanted to be… happy? I thought that actual happiness was so far from what I could ever have that I was content to live with what I have, but you.. you. Came along and… and you’ve made me feel so many things, I can’t explain it but… Jughead I need you to know, I want you to know..” Betty ran a nervous hand through her hair, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. “I love you Jughead Jones and I am always on your side, no matter what the fight is,I’m always on your side.” 

It was a deep ache in the pit of his stomach, his chest beating rapidly, the sweat gathering at the back of shoulders, she loved him. She had said it, there was no taking it back not when it left her lips. She loved him and… god that was all he’d ever wanted. To be enough for someone, for someone to choose to stay, to love him. 

“You don’t have to say it back, I know this isn’t what you were expecti…” 

“I love you.” 

Betty’s eyes snapped forward landing in Jugheads beaming face 

“What?” She whispered 

“I love you Betty Cooper, I love everything about you, even the things you hate, I love them. I love you and I’m gonna love you for as long as you’ll let me.” Jughead took two long strides, his hands cupping her cheeks and dropping his lips to hers. 

Betty gasped into his mouth, her hands instantly gripping the leather around his shoulders, her fingers sliding up the familiar S shaped snake on his back as his knuckles brushed her jaw, peppermint and cigarettes mixing with honey and strawberries. It was a deadly combination, but it was perfect, perfectly imperfect in every way. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Betty chanted as Jughead nipped and sucked on the smooth skin of her neck, his moans buried at her pulse point, he could listen to her say those three words all day. 

“Umm ew?” 

Jughead flung back as the door to the gym swing open, Cheryl stood at the opening with A clapping Kevin practically bouncing behind her  
.  
“Cheryl?! What are you doing here?” Betty adjusted her t shirt as Jughead stood protectively in front of her. 

“Well it’s nice to see you too, sorry for the… interruption. I was sent to find you, like some common messenger, ridiculous. Anyway Veronica said you weren’t home and I had to go all the way to that horrible trailer park and imagine my surprise when you weren’t there either, fortunately Kevin here saw your hobo of a boyfriends bike parked in front of the school, we followed the music and here we are. Tah dah.” Cheryl waved her hands unenthusiastically although she seemed fairly satisfied in herself. 

“Okay well why are you here?” Jughead growled, his eyes narrowed, he didn’t take too kindly to being interrupted.

“Someone slashed the tires of the entire football team and all the Serpents plus…” Kevin trailed off, Betty moved in front of Jughead   
“What is it Kev?” She questioned concerned.

“Your House Betty, they… they wrote somethings.” Kevin whispered, his eyes so full of sympathy it made Betty feel physically nauseous, she was out and running in seconds flat, Jughead chasing behind her. 

“Betts!” He called, “Betty please! Just hold on!” He caught up with her as she nearly stumbled down the front steps of Riverdale.

“My dad!” She cried “my dad is going to kill me! I don’t even know what it says but I know I’m dead! The ghoulies got what they wanted, I’m dead!” She sobbed, her knees giving out as Jugheads arms came to catch her before she fell to the ground. 

“No.” He soothed “ no one is going to touch you, no one is going to hurt you. I promise you, I’m gonna find them, I’m going to kill them, I’ll find them, I promise.” He was shaking the red hot anger coursing through his veins.

“Juggie” Betty cried

“I know sunshine, I’m right here. I know, I know.”

This was war.


	9. Chapter 9

He was late, extra late. Not just the casual 15 minutes late he made a point of being to maintain his carefree reputation, he was really, really late, 2 class periods late. 

And damnit all if Betty wasn’t a nervous wreck. 

“Betty, he’s probably just skipping, maybe he slept in?” Veronica placed a soothing hand over Betty’s fidgeting palm, her eyes sympathetic.

“No, he always texts me in the morning, no matter what, he makes sure to text me. I’ve been texting him all morning and nothing.” The blonde beauty chewed nervously on the top of her pen cap, eyes scanning the cafeteria for any sight of black leather. 

“He was acting weird at practice last night, constantly checking his phone and mumbling under his breath, I just figured he was fighting with you.” Archie offered, his nose buried in a family size bag of chips. 

“Yeah and he didn’t even eat any of the pizza the real got last night, if there’s one thing that kid does well, it’s eat.” Reggie added, swiping the bag out from under Archie’s nose. 

Suddenly Betty was rushing from the table, her blue and gold cheerleading skirt flipping up to reveal her tiny blue boy shorts. 

“Sweetpea!” She called, nearly tumbling into the boy in questions arms 

“Woah there little Coop, where’s the fire?” He grinned, his signature smirk was slightly dulled and it did nothing to ease Betty’s anxiety. 

“Have you heard from Jughead?” She rattled out, her hands gripping the arms of his leather jacket.   
The tattooed boy diverted his eyes

“Yeah, he’s home.” 

Betty stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest 

“Why is he home? We have a lit test today and o was just helping him study two days ago I know he wouldn’t miss the test.” 

Sweet pea shook his head   
“He’s got bigger problems than a lit test Betty.”   
His eyes were glancing nervously around the caf And he was speaking in hushed tones, it didn’t take a scientist to tell that he was hiding something. Betty’s tiny hand grinned the back of the boys leather jacket, tugging him out of the crowded cafeteria and into the empty hallway.

“he’s my boyfriend sweetpea, I love him and he loves me. If there’s something going on I want to know. Please.” She knew she sounded pathetic, begging her boyfriends best friend to tell her what was wrong but she didn’t care, not when Jughead was in trouble, not when he wasn’t here. 

Sweetpea scratched the tattoo on his neck.   
“Alright listen , Jugheads mom… she’s awful, she left Jughead and his dad stone cold when Jughead was just a kid, she took his little sister and moved to Ghoulie territory, said she didn’t want the family she had so she was starting over. It was a blow to the community, the Serpents, she’s a traitor. Every couple a months she comes on over to our side demanding child support from FP, Jughead always manages to get involved and it ends up in a day long screaming fight in the middle of sunnyside trailer park. It happens all the time but I think every time it chips away at Jughead just a little more. He kinda lost it, told me to get out of there and just stood there while his mom screamed at him. It was nasty.”   
When Sweetpea looked up he nearly gasped at the fiery look in the tiny cheerleaders eyes, her toned bare arms placed dangerously on her hips before she reached up to tighten her ponytail. 

“Let’s go.” She finally spoke. 

Sweetpea stood still for a moment, staring at her retreating back as she headed for the front doors of the school, seemingly not caring that it was the middle of the day and any teacher or staff member could stop them at any moment. 

“Go where?!” He questioned confused, racing to catch up with her.

She found his motorcycle instantly, fingers running over the shiny chrome admiring the detail work for just a moment before she turned to him expectantly 

“Sunnyside.”   
Sweetpea sighed, he should’ve known this would happen. That girl would do anything for her boyfriend. 

“I don’t have a helmet.” He grumbled, mounting the bike and pushing up, leaving her plenty of room. 

“The only one who’s gonna need a helmet is Jugheads mother.” She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his slender waist. 

The grin that spread over the young serpent was completely involuntarily. 

The ride to the trailer park was short, not even five minutes and Betty was hopping off of the bike and shoving her jacket into sweet peas arms. 

“Hold this” she ordered, marching towards the commotion in front of Jugheads trailer before she quickly turned around “please.” And then she was off again marching determined , her perfectly white sneakers leaving tracks in the mud. 

You could hear the angry voices eight trailers away, a man Betty assumed was Jugheads father was standing ground on his front porch, his tone even but threatening. 

“For the thousandth time, you aren’t getting a thing off of me, Leave now. You’re wasting your time! You left me, I’ve given you more money than I have for my daughter and she doesn’t even live with you! She lives in Greenville with your parents. It’s not my fault you went and got knocked up again by some Ghoulie.” The handsome bearded man nudged his head towards the suv where a toddler not even two was sitting against the window watching the whole scene.   
Jughead was standing behind his father his arms crossed and eyes sad as he stared at his mother. A crowd of Serpents and Southsiders surrounded the trailer, all of which wearing matching glares.   
And then there was a woman, she was beautiful, long black hair and crystal blue eyes, but she was weathered, desperately tired and cocky, her unashamed smile sent chills down Betty’s spine. 

“You owe me, it’s your kid, don’t matter who she lives with. You picked me Fp remember? You wanted me so bad in high school you knocked me up and now you have to pay, simple as that.” She beamed, she thought she had won, she thought she would win, but she hadn’t counted on Betty Cooper. 

“Actually that’s not true, the primary caregiver is the sole proprietor of any income regarding the child she chooses to take on. If the child isn’t living under your roof considering the fact that your the child’s legal guardian you actually owe your parents money for housing your responsibility.”

All eyes snapped to the leggy blonde, her eyes set in a narrow line, she wasn’t smiling, she wasn’t going to play a game, she wasn’t going to let someone who had left Jughead so easily walk away with anything, not if she could stop it. She glanced up, noticing how Jughead pushed past his father and was making his way towards her 

“Who the hell are you princess?” Jugheads mother sized Betty up, her nose wrinkling In distaste at her all American appearance. 

Betty opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off

“It’s my girlfriend.” Jughead interrupted, so many emotions in the one sentence, irritation at her for getting caught up in his family drama, pride at the fact that she was his, and absolute love and gratitude that she was willing to fight for him. 

“Your…? You got yourself a girlfriend? You’re dating A girl like this ?” His mother snorted, her thin arm reaching out for her son but he quickly dodged it, gripping Betty’s hand and squeezing it instead. 

“Don’t touch me.” He growled 

Their was sorrow and guilt in her eyes but it was quickly covered up by anger 

“I didn’t come here for a lesson in family economics i came for my money and I don’t need some teen Barbie telling me what to do.” 

Betty stepped forward, slipping her hand out of Jugheads

“You may not want a lesson but you’re going to get one. You have no rights, these people here may not want to say anything to you because of some misguided loyalty they feel for your husband and son but I don’t know you, I never have and I never will all I know is that you’re pathetic, an excuse for a mother. You think you can get your way just because you’re a woman? You don’t think anyone can hurt you? I could have you locked up in a heart beat. That suv? I don’t see a car seat in there, that whiskey bottle in the passengers side door? That right there is open liquor, put those two together you’re I jail for atleast two years. A little more digging and I could have you gone for life. You leave now and nothing happens but if you come back to bother anyone I’ll show you just how much Barbie knows.” Betty hissed, her nose nearly touching the older woman’s, almost on cue the baby boy in her car started to cry sending his mother fumbling backwards, she glanced at Fp and jughead one more time before letting out a disgusting string of curse words and heading for Her car slamming the door and speeding out of the trailer park. 

It was silent for a moment before Sweetpea broke the quiet, his eyes wide and his grin huge “that was so badass!” He exclaimed 

Then the cheers erupted, the whole group laughing and speaking about what had just happened, betty cautiously turned towards Jughead with a nervous wince 

“Juggie.. I’m so…” 

His lips were on hers in seconds flat, pressing her against his body with more passion than she had ever experienced. 

“I love you.” He whispered against her lips, his hands squeezing her hips. 

“I love you too, you don’t get to be the only knight in shining armor.” 

“I prefer knight in crinkly leather.” He grinned. 

“Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend” both of the teens whipped around

“Dad.” Jughead groaned


	10. Chapter 10

Fp jones was a damaged man, scarred and broken but strong and willful. He had failed so many times in his life, lost so many things , lost his wife, lost his daughter, all the while watching his son follow so close in his foot steps that the bright and charming young man seemed to be a spitting image of his own failures, a 3D picture of the path he had taken as a young man. 

But Jughead was proud, he wanted to make a difference, lead the way, make things better and nothing was going to stop him, definitely not his fathers fears. Jughead jones had been raised on the Serpent lifestyle, an empty beer bottle as a pacifier and an old orange crate as a bassinet. The handsome young man was cunning and bright, the smartest damn kid Fp knew. He was ruthless and violent when need be but he more often than not used his words to cut through competition like a knife.

Fp had cried when Jughead had come home at 11 years old, a leather jacket, far too big, hanging over his shoulders and a black eye covering up his cloudy blues. It was the beginning of the end. Or at least that’s what he had thought. 

These last few weeks had been.. different, a lighter version of Jughead was emerging from the ashes. Nothing major but visibly noticeable, a different tone to his laughter, a smile on his lips when he came home from school, locked doors and late night phone calls, things so desperately teenage that Fp couldn’t help but wonder what miracle had brought this lightness to his boy. 

“Do you like lemon?” 

The soft and sugary sweet voice broke Fp out of his thoughts, his eyes falling on the green eyed Beauty staring at him, a lemon in her painted fingers. 

“I guess that’s a silly question considering you had a lemon in your fridge, but I just figured I’d ask.” Her laugh sounded like music and her warm smile had FPS unspoken question answered instantly 

This girl was the miracle. Beautiful Betty Cooper with her perfect ponytail and bear tight hugs, the tiny little power house who had insisted, even after all of the drama she had just witnessed, that she make both he and jughead dinner. Her hands clasped together as she looked up at him with such bright, hopeful eyes he had no option other than to agree, not that he would ever say no to a home cooked meal, he hadn’t had one in years. 

It was no secret that Jughead was desperately in love with her, his eyes following her every moment almost protectively. The way his sons fingers curled around the ends of her ponytail when she reached over the counter, a dopey smile on his lips as Betty chartered on about lemon chicken and how she would have to go out and buy them some spices “just to have for future reference!” 

The all out verbal brawl that had taken place wasn’t brought up again, Fp admired the way Betty’s words seemed to soothe his frazzled sons mind. Sweetpea has squeezed her tightly before heading off to school, it seemed nearly impossible not to adore the fiesty cheerleader.

“Juggie!”   
Fp grinned when The beanie wearing boy lifted Betty up and hefted her over his shoulder 

“Tell her she can’t set the table too. Tell her we got it dad!” 

The smile on the grown mans face dropped into something of complete shock. It had been years since Jughead had called him dad, it was always Fp. The one simple word sent chills through his spine and warmth to his stomach. Things had been rough but they had maintained a somewhat stable relationship, he’d always wanted it to be closer but in their environment there were more important things to think about than bonding. 

“I was just going to put the plates down Fp!” Betty defended, her hands smacking Jugheads butt from her position over his shoulder. It was so incredibly domestic that the entire scene made Fp feel like his trailer could actually be a home, atleast for a tiny dysfunctional family. 

“I’ve gotta side with my son on This one betty, you cooked we’ll set the table and clean the dishes.” He grinned, making his way over to the makeshift table in the tiny kitchen. 

“Well okaaayyy.” She sang, her feet touching the ground, “I actually promised hot dog a walk and I never break a promise, especially not to such a fluffy friend.” Betty clipped the lead on toy he dogs collar and headed out the front door. Fp got the sense that she was giving Jughead and himself some alone time, time to discuss what had just happened. Not only was she beautiful and kind she was apparently very alert. A wonderful combination. 

Fp took the plates from Jugheads hands as his son dug in the dishwasher for clean forks.   
It was quiet for a moment before Jughead broke the silence.

“I don’t blame you. Not for mom and not for how she is. I know she’s crazy and I know it’s not your fault.” 

Fp swallowed thickly, he had always wondered that, wondered how much Jughead blamed him for his mother leaving. 

“I wasn’t the best husband, I drank, I couldn’t keep a job.” He admitted 

“You had no support, you were doing your best. You’re still doing your best. I’m not mad at you dad, I never was.” Jughead turned to face his father now, the latter had tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. 

Fp took a shaky breath

“Thankyou. I…I just.. thank you.” 

Jughead nodded certainly   
“Anytime.” 

The moment was still there, lingering in the shadows of the trailer that raised them both.

“Anyway” Fp cleared his throat “we’re getting ourselves a homemade meal tonight.” 

Jughead rolled his eyes, turning back to the dishwasher 

“Oh please. I’ve been getting homemade meals for weeks. Betty loves to cook.” Jughead bragged slightly, his shoulders a little taller and his chin higher, FPS smile spread at the look of pride on his sons face. It was a relief to see him so proud of something other than the Serpents.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been getting a little chubbier.” He teased. 

Jughead Spun back around   
“Excuse me? I’m flawless” 

Fp chuckled, deep and real, the sound echoing through the trailer   
“You are definitely something else.” 

Betty chose that moment to walk back in   
“Who’s something else?” She questioned, 

scratching Hotdogs ear as she released him.   
Fp walked over to the pretty blonde 

“You my dear, I tried a taste of that sauce. You’re a chef extraordinaire.” 

Betty giggled   
“why thank you sir.” She squeezed him again, it was in that moment that Fp noticed the purplish bruise on her forearm, definitive finger marks poking through her soft skin, his spine stiffened and his eyes flew to jughead. Jugheads whole face darkened as he nodded sharply, mouthing the two word 

“Her dad” 

Fp squeezed back a little tighter   
Oh no. This would not do at all. 

Betty pulled away, looking between the two men with a smile so bright it nearly burned 

“Who’s ready for dinner?” 

Fp shook the anger from his bones, she witnessed enough of that at home apparently and he wasn’t about to bring it to her here. 

Jughead stepped forward, reaching for her hand   
“You know I always am love.” He dropped a kiss to her forehead. Fp nodded to his son over her back. A promise. 

“I’m always ready for food green eyes.” 

As Betty made her way towards the kitchen, Jughead close behind Fp made a promise. 

No one was going to hurt either of those two kids. 

Never again.


End file.
